


Steele Falling In Love

by NorahBolt56



Series: Steele Stringed Hearts & Legacy of Steele [18]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: in this instalment of my 'alternate universe' series, Remington's son is falling in love and looking to his ole Dad for advice on how to know when you've found 'the one'..
Relationships: Harry O'Casey (original character/Emily Woods (original character), Laura Holt/Remington Steele
Series: Steele Stringed Hearts & Legacy of Steele [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/778650
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Remington and Laura were busy one afternoon going through their notes on a case when Mildred knocked on the door of his office. “Sorry to interrupt folks but I’ve got the kids’ school on the phone,” she stated as Remington & Laura exchanged a look. “Who for?” Laura asked as Mildred gave them an “isn’t it obvious?” look as Laura and Remington both sighed. “What’s he done now?” Remington asked, in reference to their 8 year old son Mickey, who had developed a propensity for getting into trouble, either with his teachers in the classroom or sustaining various injuries due to his daredevil antics in the playground. “He hasn’t hurt himself has he?” Laura asked with concern as Mildred shook her head.

  
“No,” she replied as both Remington and Laura breathed a sigh of relief. “Apparently he’s been giving his substitute teacher grief so she kept him in after school for detention and he needs someone to go pick him up,” Mildred stated with a knowing smile, as she looked at ‘the boss’ knowing that his & Laura’s cheeky son was a chip off the old block. “Okay put them through,” Remington replied, shaking his head, as Mildred went back out to her desk to put the call through. “Steele here,” he answered the call. “Yes Miss Phipps,” he greeted the school secretary. “Oh he has, has he? Oh I’m very sorry to hear that – yes we’ll be dealing with him quite sternly I assure you,” he replied as he shared a look with Laura. “Yes one of us will be down there shortly to pick him up. Thankyou.”

  
Remington hung up the phone. “So your son’s been up to his usual tricks huh?” Laura shook her head as Remington looked at her a little incredulously. “Laura – why is he always my son when he’s in trouble? He has as much of your DNA as he has of mine you know,” Remington pointed out. With that Laura rolled her eyes at him and then looked at her watch. “Well how are either of us going to be able to pick him up? We’ve got Mr Randall coming in to discuss the case in half an hour and he wants both of us in that meeting,” she replied. “Well maybe Junior can pick him up for us?” Remington suggested as Laura nodded. ”Good idea,” she agreed.

  
They then both walked into the adjoining office, the one that used to be Murphy’s years ago, where Remington’s older son Harry was busy doing some paperwork. He was now 26 and had joined the agency around a year before, deciding to follow his father & step-mother into the detective trade. He looked up as they came into his office, Laura marveling at how much he now looked liked the younger Remington who had walked into the agency office all those years ago. He greeted them both with a smile. “Sorry to interrupt you while you’re hard at work Junior,” Remington said with more than a little pride , “But we were wondering if you could do us a favour and go and pick Mickey up from school? Both Laura and I need to be here for the client meeting we’ve got in half an hour.”

  
“Sure Dad,” Harry replied then added with a lopsided grin, “What’s he done now?”, knowing full well of his younger half-brother’s cheeky nature. “Playing up for his substitute teacher,” Laura replied with a rueful smile. “Oh yeah he told me the other day their regular teacher’s off sick and they’ve got some old substitute teacher filling in,” Harry laughed then added, “I almost feel sorry for her.” With that he put his jacket on and grabbed his car keys. “Do you want me to pick Livvy up from her music lesson as well?” he offered as they nodded and thanked him.

  
Meanwhile Mickey’s substitute teacher Emily Woods was in the school office. “I’ve just spoken to Mickey Steele’s father – someone should be here to pick him up soon,” the school secretary informed her as Emily thanked her. “Oh I hope his father comes to pick him up,” the secretary added with a mischievous grin. “Why?” Emily asked curiously. “Because he’s gorgeous that’s why – tall, dark and handsome. And he’s got the most amazing blue eyes. Oh and don’t even get me started on his English accent,” the secretary enthused as Emily smiled. “Well his son is certainly a handful,” Emily stated as she shook her head ruefully. Despite her giving him several warnings during the day, Mickey had continued to answer back and show off in front of his class mates until she had had enough and had put him on detention. “Well I probably shouldn’t admit this but I’m kind of glad when he does play up if his father comes to collect him,” the secretary added with a laugh. “Sounds like quite a guy,” Emily laughed. “Oh believe me he is,” the secretary replied with a wink then Emily thanked her and headed back to the classroom.

  
“Your Mom or Dad should be here to pick you up soon Michael,” she informed Mickey when she came back into the classroom where he sat writing lines as part of his punishment. Mickey looked at her with a pout and grumbled “My name’s Mickey.” Emily had to stop herself from smiling – he was a cute, if cheeky, kid. He had a quick wit and was no doubt clever, and she suspected if he applied himself and paid more attention in class he would do quite well.

  
Meanwhile Harry had got to the school and pulled into the carpark. He found the third grade classroom and knocked on the door. Emily looked up when she heard the knock and spied the tall, dark and handsome young man whom she assumed was Mr Steele, as he opened the door. ‘I see what she means now’ she thought to herself in reference to what the school secretary had told her, and she had to stop herself from staring at his gorgeous blue eyes. He’s young to be Mickey’s father though, she thought to herself curiously, thinking he only looked to be in his mid-twenties.

  
She wasn’t the only one to be fascinated by what they saw. Harry had expected Mickey’s teacher to be an older, stern woman so he was pleasantly surprised to find she was in fact an attractive, young woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had warm brown eyes and light brown hair with some blonde highlights he noticed as he looked at her, struck momentarily speechless. 

  
“Excuse me you must be Miss Woods. I’m…” he found his voice and went to introduce himself. “Mr Steele – nice to meet you. I’m Emily Woods, the third grade substitute teacher,” Emily interjected as she stood up and went and shook his hand, thinking to herself that he did have a gorgeous English accent. At that Mickey started giggling and a lopsided grin, that Emily noticed was very much like Mickey’s, spread across the young man’s face.

“It’s O’Casey actually, not Steele,” Harry replied as Emily looked at him a little puzzled as she also wondered why Mickey was laughing. “I’m Harry O’Casey – Mickey’s brother, well half-brother actually. Mr Steele’s my father. Nice to meet you Miss Woods,” he explained, his blue eyes twinkling at her. At that Mickey got up and came and stood beside him. “Hi Harry. Yeah he’s my big brother not my Dad, Miss Woods,” Mickey laughed as Harry looked at him. “Okay that’s enough Mickey,” he chided him gently then added, “What have you done now squirt?”

  
At that Mickey looked a little sheepish. “Nuffin,” he replied as he avoided his teacher’s intent gaze. “Oh really?” Harry asked skeptically as he shared a look with Emily who explained how he had been playing up all day. “Well I’m sorry to hear that – what have you got to say to Miss Woods Mickey?” Harry stated seriously as he gave his younger brother a meaningful look. “Sorry,” Mickey muttered under his breath, feeling a bit embarrassed in front of his older brother who he idolized. “Well thank you for your apology Michael – I hope you’ve learnt your lesson and we won’t have any problems tomorrow?” Emily said firmly, her hands on her hips as Mickey nodded, his gaze focused on the floor.

  
“I’m sorry my father or step-mother couldn’t get down here to pick him up – they said to pass on their apologies and assure you they’ll be talking to Mickey about this. They run a detective agency and they had a client meeting they both had to attend,” Harry explained as Emily nodded understandingly. “Okay little brother let’s go,” he added to Mickey then turned to Emily with a smile and said. “Well it was lovely to meet you Miss Woods.”

  
“Emily.. please,” she replied with a smile of her own, thinking to herself again how gorgeous he was. “And it was nice to meet you too.. Harry,” she added as he grinned at her then bade her farewell as he steered his younger brother out of the classroom.

  
When they got back to Harry’s car Harry turned to Mickey and said, “I thought you said Miss Woods was old,” as he thought to himself, she’s definitely not old. In fact he thought she was downright gorgeous. “She is old,” Mickey stated adamantly as Harry laughed and shook his head. “C’mon Mickey she only looks to be about my age.” At that a cheeky grin crossed Mickey’s face. “Like I said.. old,” he retorted mischievously as Harry grinned the same lopsided grin back at him and took a playful swipe at him. “Get in the car you cheeky little bugger,” he laughed as Mickey did so, Harry thinking to himself how he was kind of glad his little brother was as cheeky as he was if it meant he got to see his cute teacher on a regular basis.


	2. Chapter 2

After picking up Olivia from her piano lesson Harry headed back to the agency with his siblings. “Hi kids,” Mildred greeted them with a warm smile as they walked through the doors of Suite 1157. “Hi Aunt Milly,” Olivia & Mickey replied as they both returned the smile and hugged her. “And what have you been up to Mister, hey?” Mildred asked Mickey as she gave him a knowing look and the smile faded from his face. “I didn’t do anything Aunt Milly really – Miss Woods is just really mean,” he replied somewhat sheepishly with a little pout as Mildred looked at him skeptically and his older brother tried to hide a grin. “Oh really?” Mildred asked, trying to hide a smile herself as she couldn’t be angry with him if she tried – he was just too darn cute she thought – cheeky but cute, although his ability to charm his way out of trouble that he’d inherited from his father appeared to have failed with his substitute teacher.

Just then Remington and Laura emerged from Remington’s office with their client, Mr Randall, and greeted their children before bidding farewell to him and telling him they would be in touch with an update on the case as soon as possible.

Once the client had left, Remington turned to his youngest son. “Now just what have you been up to son?” he asked sternly as Mickey looked decidedly uncomfortable under his father’s intense gaze. “Nuffin Dad – I was just being funny for my friends that’s all and the teacher got all upset about it,” he replied as he crossed his arms in front of him, a little frown clouding his features.

“I think we both know there was more to it than that young man. And you’re supposed to be learning at school, not being the class clown,” Laura said with a knowing look as he focused on the floor, unable to look his beloved mother in the eye. “Anyway we’ll continue this discussion at home Mickey,” she added seriously as they started packing away things for the day.

“Thanks for picking them up Harry. Would you like to come over for dinner? If you’re not doing anything that is,” Laura offered as Harry nodded and thanked her with a smile. He had moved into his father’s old apartment at the Rossmore a couple of years previously but still enjoyed spending time with his family at the Steele family home where he had spent half of his teenage years.

“Yay!” his younger siblings cheered as they loved spending time with their big brother, then Mickey stated excitedly “Can we play Nintendo Harry?” to which their father replied firmly, “No video games for you tonight my boy – not after getting a detention at school.”

“Aw Dad – no fair!” Mickey grumbled but he could tell from the look on his father’s face that it wasn’t worth trying to argue the point.

They then said goodbye to Mildred and headed home. Later on as they were eating dinner, Remington asked Harry, “What sort of reception did you get from the substitute teacher when you picked your brother up? I hope she wasn’t too upset Laura or I couldn’t come get him.”

Harry tried to hide the grin that crossed his face as he thought of Mickey’s substitute teacher, which didn’t go unnoticed by his stepmother’s keen detective eye. “No not at all,” he replied, trying to sound nonchalant. “She was um..quite pleasant actually.”

Remington raised a surprised eyebrow at him. “Really? The way Mickey describes her she sounds like a right old battle axe,” he chuckled as Mickey piped up, “She is!”

“No she definitely isn’t - she’s only about my age or even a bit younger,” Harry stated.

“Well I think she’s nice. She’d helping out with the school concert and she complimented me on my piano playing,” almost ten year old Olivia put in as Mickey shot her a dirty look. ”Oh I almost forgot – we’ve got a rehearsal after school tomorrow,” she added as her parents exchanged a look. “Rem – can you cancel your golf game to pick Liv up after her rehearsal then?” Laura asked.

“Well I’d love to Laura but it’s a bit late notice for me to cancel on the other chaps – they’ll struggle to find a fourth at this late stage. Can’t you pick her up?” Remington replied as he was a bit reluctant to miss his regular mid-week golf game.

“I can’t Rem – I’ve got to finish that security consultation remember?” Laura countered.

“Well can’t Harry do that?” Remington asked as he looked at his eldest son.

“I don’t mind picking Livvy up - that way you can still finish the consultation Laura and you can still get your golf game in Dad,” Harry put in, thinking to himself that he was more than happy to do it if it meant he might get the chance to see Miss Woods again.

“Well thanks Junior - there that’s settled then. Your brother will pick you up from rehearsal sweetheart,” Remington replied with a grateful smile. “Yes thanks Harry,” Laura replied with a dimpled smile of her own, wondering if her step-son had an ulterior motive for offering to pick his sister up.

Later that night as they were getting ready for bed Laura commented, “Is it just me or does Harry appear to be a bit taken with Mickey’s substitute teacher?”

“Hmm now you mention it yes he does seem to be a bit,” Remington replied with a lopsided grin.

“Well seeing as he’s inherited his old man’s charm she probably won’t stand a chance,” Laura stated with a laugh as Remington chuckled as well and pulled her into his arms. ”Well let‘s see if the ‘old man’s charm still works eh?” he quipped with a mischievous wiggle of his eyebrows. “Oh it still works very well Mr Steele,” Laura replied, her voice husky a she took him by the hand and led him to the bed, the two of them soon lost in their own mysteries…

****************************************

The next day Harry swung by his siblings’ school again. He checked his hair in the car rear view mirror, pushing back the unruly lock that often fell across his forehead, and straightened his tie before hopping out. Although he’d dated quite a few girls over the years he was feeling quite uncharacteristically nervous – even though he’d only met Emily once, there was just something about her that was different to any other girl he’d ever met before and that he found very attractive.

He found his way to the school hall where the concert rehearsal was taking place. As he stepped inside the door he looked around and immediately spied Emily on the stage helping the kids get into their places. Olivia spied her big brother and ran over to him and hugged him. “Hi Harry,” she greeted him with a smile which he returned. “Hey Livvy – how’s it going?” Harry greeted her in return.

“Good. You’re just in time - I’m about to practice my song for the concert,” Olivia beamed at him. “That’s great Liv,” he replied, although he was somewhat distracted by the young woman on the stage. He walked up to the stage with his sister and as Emily turned around she spied him as well. 

“We meet again Miss Woods,” Harry greeted her with a dazzling smile which Emily returned. “Indeed we do Mr O’Casey,” she replied with a laugh, as glad to see him as he was to see her. “Twice in two days – to what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked.

“Well..I..ah..,” Harry went to reply, suddenly a bit lost for words but his little sister came to his rescue. “He’s here to pick me up Miss Woods,” Olivia piped up as both Harry & Emily shared a laugh.

“Well yes that is true sis,” Harry admitted with a grin then he paused for a moment and said, “Actually Livvy I was wondering if I could have a word with Miss Woods in private for a moment.”

“What about?” his curious younger sister asked as Harry shook his head a little ruefully, thinking to himself she’d certainly inherited her parents’ detective skills.

“Um..just some school stuff,” he replied hurriedly as Emily couldn’t hide the smile that was spreading across her face.

“What school stuff?” Olivia persisted as a slightly frustrated look crossed Harry’s face. “Sis..,” he began to reply but taking pity on him, Emily interjected, “Olivia why don’t you go get ready for your piece?”

“Okay Miss Woods,” Olivia replied obediently as she walked over to the piano.

“How did you do that?” Harry asked Emily with a look of admiration and a laugh. “Oh it’s a trick of the trade – distraction is a wonderful thing,” she replied with a laugh of her own as she came down from the stage to where he was standing. “And I must admit she’s a lot easier to handle than your brother,” she added a little ruefully as Harry nodded with a chuckle.

“Now speaking of Olivia’s brothers - what ‘school stuff’ did you need to talk about Harry?” Emily asked him expectantly, as she hoped it wasn’t ‘school stuff’ at all but something else he wanted to discuss.

A lopsided grin crossed Harry’s face as he focused his gaze on the floor for a moment then bit the bullet. “Well.. I was wondering if you’d like to grab dinner and a movie on the weekend sometime? That is if you’re not previously engaged…oh I didn’t mean engaged as in getting married..you’re not are you? Engaged I mean?” Harry fumbled a little, his nerves getting the better of him and his usual charm that he’d inherited from his father flying out the window.

Emily’s warm smile put him at ease though as she replied, “Well to answer your questions – no I’m not engaged and yes I’d love to go to dinner and a movie with you.”

At that Harry’s grin got a bit wider. “Great,” he replied enthusiastically with a twinkle in his blue eyes as they exchanged details.

“Guess I better go watch Liv then otherwise I’ll never hear the end of it. And I should get let you get back to the kids. How does Saturday at 7 sound then? I can pick you up if you like,” he asked.

“That sounds perfect Harry,” Emily answered with a smile.

“I’ll see you Saturday then,” he stated, still a little reluctant to leave her side.

Emily nodded and said, “You certainly will,” just as Olivia called out, ”I’m ready Miss Woods. Harry are you going to watch me?”

“Sure am sis,” Harry replied as he took a seat in the front row of the seats that had been set up in the hall, unable to wipe the smile off his face. And while he tried to concentrate on his sister as she played and nodded encouragingly at her from time to time, he couldn’t help sneaking glances at Emily as well.

Feeling drawn to him like a magnet, she excused herself from the other children for a few minutes and came & sat down next to him, much to his delight, on the pretext of watching Olivia.

“She’s very talented,” Emily remarked as Harry nodded with brotherly pride. “Yeah she is. Takes after her mother, my step-mother Laura – she’s a great piano player too,” he replied.

“How about you – do you play?” Emily asked, keen to find out more about him.

“Not piano but I play a bit of guitar – my Mum taught me,” Harry informed her.

“Oh is she musical too?” Emily inquired as a grin crossed Harry’s face, given that his mother Kate was a famous rock star. “Yeah you could say that. She’s in a band,” he replied with a fair degree of understatement.

“How about your father – is he musical?” Emily asked as Harry laughed and shook his head. “No he doesn’t have a musical bone in his body.” Emily laughed as well as they exchanged a glance, both of them feeling a definite spark as their eyes met. “Well I guess I should get back to the kids – duty calls I’m afraid,” she sighed somewhat reluctantly.

“Well we can continue this conversation over dinner on Saturday,” Harry replied with a promising look as Emily nodded & smiled then went back up to the stage.

Once Olivia had finished playing she came down from the stage and walked up to Harry. “That was great sis,” he said with a proud smile. “You ready to go home now?”

Olivia nodded and thanked him then asked, “What were you and Miss Woods talking about?”

“Oh we were just talking about how well you play,” Harry replied with a grin, which was partly true.

At that, his younger sister who was wise beyond her years, looked at him somewhat skeptically and with her hands on her hips in a gesture that reminded Harry of her mother Laura, asked him straight out, “Uh huh – and what else? Do you like Miss Woods Harry?”

Harry looked a bit flustered for a moment or two then quickly regained his composure, not wanting to let on to his younger sister just yet that he was taking her teacher out on a date. “Well yes she seems very nice,” he replied, trying to sound casual so as not to give anything away.

“Well I think you like her,” Olivia stated adamantly as Harry steered her out of the hall before anyone else could hear their conversation. “And what makes you say that?” he asked with a laugh.

“Cause you look at her like Daddy looks at Mom,” Olivia stated matter-of-factly as Harry couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face, knowing he couldn’t argue with that…


	3. Chapter 3

As Remington, Laura and Harry were heading out the agency doors on Friday evening, Mildred having gone home earlier, Remington asked Harry, “Much on for the weekend son?”

Playing it cool, Harry replied non-committedly, “Oh a bit of this and that – you know how it is Dad,” as Remington and Laura exchanged a glance.

“Well enjoy your ‘this and that’ then– we’ll see you Monday eh?” Remington replied with a mischievous lift of an eyebrow.

“Sure will,” Harry replied with a grin as they reached the carpark and went to head for their respective cars.

“Yes have a good weekend Harry,” Laura said as she gave her step-son a peck on the cheek. “Feel free to pop in for lunch on Sunday if you’re free.”

Harry nodded and thanked her then hopped in his car and pulling out of the parking lot waved them goodbye.

“I’d put odds on he’s got a date with the kids’ teacher – what do you think Laura?” Remington commented as he hopped behind the wheel of the Auburn.

“I’d say they were pretty good odds Rem,” Laura replied with a laugh as she hopped in next to him and they headed home.

***********************************

Just before 7 pm on Saturday night Harry pulled up outside Emily’s apartment building. He grabbed the flowers he’d brought her then got out of the car and went inside. When she heard the buzzing of her doorbell Emily checked her hair and makeup one last time then answered the door to find Harry standing there with a lopsided grin on his face and holding a beautiful bunch of roses.

“Hi Emily how are you? You look lovely. Oh these are for you,” he greeted her as he gave her the roses.

“Hi Harry. Thankyou – you don’t look so bad yourself,” Emily replied with a warm smile then added, ”Oh they’re beautiful – thankyou. You shouldn’t have.“

“Well my Dad taught me to be a gentleman and treat a lady right so I thought roses might be a nice touch,” Harry replied with a matching smile as Emily beamed at him.

“I’ll just put these in some water – come in,” Emily invited him as Harry did so. “You’ve got a lovely place,” he remarked as he looked around at her compact but tastefully furnished apartment.

“Thanks – it’s not huge but it’s home. How about you? Where do you live?”

“Oh I’m in an apartment in the mid-Wilshire area – kind of on the border between Hancock Park and Larchmont.”

“Wow – nice area,” Emily commented as Harry nodded in agreement. “Yeah it is nice - I’m lucky really, my Dad and step-mum own it. Years ago before they got married my Dad lived in it so I guess we’re keeping it in the family. They did rent it out for a few years but when I moved to Los Angeles permanently and joined the family business I was looking for a place of my own, so Dad and Laura suggested I move in there,” he explained.

“Where were you living before?” Emily asked curiously. “Well during my teens I divided my time between London where my mother lives and Los Angeles. And then I was at Harvard for a couple of years in my early twenties on an exchange program from Cambridge.”

They continued chatting as they walked down to Harry’s awaiting car then drove to the Italian restaurant he’d booked for dinner. “How about you – have you always lived in Los Angeles?” Harry inquired as they drove along. “Well I grew up in Palm Springs – my folks still live there. I went to UCLA and decided to stay in Los Angeles once I got my teaching degree,” Emily informed him.

Once they got to the restaurant Harry hopped out of the car and went around to open the passenger door for Emily. Grateful for his chivalrous gesture, Emily flashed him a smile which he returned. As his father had instilled in him, he continued the gentlemanly behaviour as he opened the restaurant door for her and followed her inside.

Over dinner they chatted and laughed and got to know each other better and found they had quite a few of the same interests as well as a few other things in common. Harry found out Emily was an only child and she was somewhat surprised to find out he had been the same until his first sibling, Olivia, had been born when he was 16. “And then in the space of two years I suddenly had four siblings,” Harry explained with a chuckle. “I’ve got a younger brother and sister on my mum’s side too – they’re twins actually – they’re the same age as Mickey.”

“So you and your Mum must be close – having just been the two of you for thirteen years?” Emily asked after Harry had told her about how his parents had gone their separate ways before his mother found out she was pregnant, before crossing paths again years later. Harry nodded with a smile. “Yeah we are – she’s the best. My step-mum Laura is great too – I mean she took on a teenage boy into her life just like that. So it’s almost like I’ve got two mothers.”

“So what were you like as a teenager? As much of a handful as I think your brother might be when he gets to that age?” Emily asked as they both laughed.

“No, no. Well at least I don’t think I was - I might have got up to a bit of mischief here and there,” Harry replied with a twinkle in his blue eyes. “And how about you Miss Woods? I’m sure a teacher never got up to anything untoward in their younger years,” he asked with a grin. “Oh no of course not,” Emily replied with a mischievous look that told him otherwise as his grin got a bit wider.

“So why did you decide to stop being a lawyer and become a detective like your dad and step-mum?” she asked with interest.

“Well I guess when I helped them out with a case when I was in my early twenties I really got a taste for it. Don’t get me wrong, law was interesting and all but being a private investigator is just something else. Sure some of the work can be routine but a lot of it can be really exciting,” Harry replied enthusiastically.

“And dangerous sometimes too I’m guessing?” she asked with some concern.

“Well on occasion it can be,” Harry admitted, thinking back to the first ‘case’ he’d worked on with his parents when their family had been threatened by Major Descoine’s demented daughter, Lily. “But we try and keep that to a minimum,” he added with a reassuring smile. “Well that’s good to hear,” Emily returned the smile.

Once they’d finished a delicious dinner they walked down to the cinema which was a few blocks down from the restaurant. As they walked along, Harry decided to try his luck and tentatively grabbed Emily’s hand in his and was delighted when she curled her fingers around his and they shared a smile.

Once they got to the cinema they looked at what was showing before they decided on a movie. Harry chuckled a little as he looked at a poster advertising the disaster movie, “Dante’s Peak,” which had just been released. “What’s so funny?” Emily asked. “Oh the actor starring in that movie kind of reminds me of someone,” he stated as he nodded towards the poster. Emily looked at it and then back at him and replied with a smile, “Yeah I see what you mean.”

“So what do you fancy seeing? There’s that one or there’s a Bogart retrospective – Casablanca tonight, or..” Harry read as he looked at the movie listing board.

“Oh Casablanca is one of my favorites– I love classic movies!” Emily enthused. Harry grinned, thinking to himself, she’s certainly going to fit into my family well. He then stopped himself a little, thinking whoa mate you haven’t even finished one date with her and you’re already thinking about how she’s going to get on with your family, but he had to admit the idea was rather appealing.

“Great – Bogart it is then,” he replied, unable to wipe the smile off his face as they purchased their tickets and went into the movie.

As they found their seats and sat down, Harry said with a chuckle, “Now if my Dad was here he’d be rattling off the year the movie was made, who produced it and all the main actors. He’s a bit of a movie buff.”

Emily nodded with a laugh, “Oh I know that feeling but with my Dad it’s music. When a song comes on the radio or whatever, he feels compelled to tell you the artist, what year it came out, the record label and how high it got in the charts.” Harry grinned at that – another thing they had in common he thought to himself as the movie started.

After the movie ended they walked back to Harry’s car, as they chatted about the movie as well as their other favorite films. When they got back to Emily’s apartment Harry walked her to her door. “I really had a great time tonight Emily,” Harry said with a smile. “So did I Harry - thankyou,” Emily replied, returning the smile. “So..ah..would you like to do it again sometime?” Harry asked, hoping she would. “Yes that would be lovely,” she confirmed, her eyes meeting his, both of them feeling this could be the start of something special.

“Well I should get going I guess,” Harry stated a little reluctantly. Although he was very much attracted to her, he didn’t want to rush things and as his father had taught him, he would let her set the pace. Emily nodded just as reluctantly, “I guess so.”

They both stood there for a moment, neither of them making a move to leave and as their eyes met their lips followed suit. Harry lightly brushed his lips over Emily’s, gauging her response and receiving a very enthusiastic one, much to his delight. When they eventually drew apart, neither could wipe the smile off their face.

“So..I’ll give you a call,” Harry stated as Emily grinned and replied, “You better.”

“Oh I definitely will Miss Woods – otherwise you can give me a detention,” he quipped cheekily.

“I’ll hold you to that Mr O’Casey,” she retorted just as cheekily as they finally bade each other farewell, Harry walking back down to the car with a lopsided grin on his face and a spring in his step, both he and Emily looking forward to what the future may bring…


	4. Chapter 4

When Monday morning rolled around, Harry walked into the agency office unable to wipe the smile off his face. “Morning son – good weekend?” Remington greeted him, his eyebrow arching curiously at his first born child. “Yes very good thanks Dad,” Harry replied non-committedly as he went to take a case file out of the filing cabinet. Remington observed him for a moment then inquired with a grin, “Get up to anything special?”

“I had dinner out on Saturday night and caught a movie – Casablanca actually,” Harry stated.

“Ah _Casablanca – Humphrey Bogart, Ingrid Bergman, Warner Bros – 1942._ Wonderful movie!” Remington enthused as he clapped his hands together and Harry couldn’t hide the lopsided grin that crossed his face as he remembered telling Emily about his father’s habit of doing that.

“Yeah it is Dad,” he agreed.

“So..I’m gathering you didn’t go to dinner and a movie by yourself Junior?” his father asked him.

“No I didn’t,” Harry replied as he focused his attention on the file.

“Am I to take it a young lady was your companion for the evening?” Remington asked with a grin which Harry returned as he laughed, “Yes Dad. What’s with the twenty questions huh? I feel like I’m being investigated.”

“Well what can I say mate - I learnt from the best,” his father quipped as he nodded towards Laura’s office door.

Harry smiled in agreement as he put the file down then said, “Okay Dad, spit it out – what are you getting at?”

A smile spread across Remington’s face at how well his son knew him. “Well.. I know it’s really none of my business Junior but I was just wondering if the lady you were with might be your brother and sister’s teacher by any chance?”

Harry’s grin got a bit wider as he nodded in confirmation. “Yes it was.”

“And how did it go son?”

“Great – she’s amazing. We have so much in common and she’s smart, funny..and gorgeous,” Harry enthused as Remington patted him on the shoulder. “Well that’s great son – good to hear,” he stated, thinking to himself that his son’s description of Miss Woods sounded very much like the thoughts he’d had (and still did) about Laura when they had first met.

“But ah.. I don’t want to let Liv and Mickey know just yet. I don’t want things to get weird if you know what I mean?” Harry continued as Remington nodded understandingly. “Sure mate – perfectly understandable,” he reassured him.

“Although I think Liv picked up on something already,” Harry chuckled, shaking his head at his little sister who was wise beyond her years.

Remington nodded with a smile. “Yes well she’s certainly her mother’s daughter,” he stated fondly just as Laura walked into the room. “Who is?” she asked curiously as she said hello to Harry and smiled at her husband.

“Livvy,” Remington answered as he returned the smile.

“Oh and why is that?” Laura asked.

Remington shot his son an expectant look. “Well I was just telling Dad that Liv seems to have picked up that I’m ..interested in her and Mickey’s teacher, Miss Woods. “

“Ah I see,” Laura replied with a dimpled smile. “And just how interested are you?” she asked her stepson.

“Very interested. We went on a date on Saturday,” Harry confirmed with a grin.

“Well good on you – I hope it works out for you Harry,” Laura stated genuinely. “Although your little brother may not be so happy about it,” she added with a laugh.

“No I expect he won’t be which is why I don’t want to tell him and Liv just yet – well not officially anyway. We’ll just play it by ear and see how it goes I guess,” Harry stated pragmatically as his father and step-mother nodded in agreement.

“Well not that I’m biased but I think any girl would be lucky to have you Harry,” Laura stated affectionately as Harry thanked her and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Takes after his old man eh?” Remington quipped with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

“Indeed he does,” Laura agreed with a smile as she planted a quick kiss on her husband’s lips, before the three of them got stuck into their busy day.

*************************

A couple of months later…

Harry was just finishing up cooking dinner one Friday night when he heard the buzz of his apartment doorbell. He opened the door with a smile to find his girlfriend Emily standing there. “Hi ya handsome,” she greeted him with a broad smile of her own. “Hey beautiful,” Harry replied as he showed her in and once he’d closed the door she moved into his awaiting arms, their lips finding each other’s. Lost in each other as they were, they didn’t immediately notice the smell of something burning.

“Harry..” Emily murmured against his lips. “Hmm..,” he replied absently as he continued kissing her. “Harry..I think something’s burning,” she added a bit more urgently as he was brought back to reality with a thud. “Oh bugger!” Harry exclaimed as he dashed into the kitchen and quickly turned down the stove, managing to save dinner in the nick of time. It was the first time Emily had been to his apartment and the first time he’d cooked for her so he wanted everything to be perfect.

“Can I give you a hand?” Emily called from the living room. “Thanks but it’s all good – Just make yourself at home and I’ll be out in a tick,” Harry replied.

While she was waiting Emily wandered around the expansive living room, looking at the photos that were displayed here and there. There was one of Harry with Olivia and Mickey and from Harry’s resemblance to him, a man who she presumed was his father Remington, and a woman who she gathered must be his step-mother Laura. As she looked a bit more closely at them she realised she had seen their pictures in the newspaper or on tv from time to time when they’d solved a case. Another photo featured Harry with another boy and girl who looked around Mickey’s age who she guessed must have been his younger siblings on his mother’s side.

She then picked up another one featuring a smiling Harry with a middle-aged woman who she recognized as the rock star, Kate Kelly, his arm draped across her shoulders. As she was looking at it with interest, wondering how Harry knew her, the man himself emerged from the kitchen. “Crisis averted,” he announced with a grin.

“Good to hear,” Emily stated with a relieved laugh, then nodded towards the photo she’d just been looking at. “I didn’t know you were a Kate Kelly fan – when did you meet her?” she asked as Harry’s grin widened. “Well you could say I’m a very big fan of hers – have been for a long as I can remember. And I first met her around twenty six years ago.”

In reply to Emily’s somewhat puzzled look he stated with a laugh, “She’s my Mum.”

“What?! Kate Kelly is your mum?” she replied with surprise as he nodded. “Kelly’s just her stage name – her real family name is O’Casey, hence my name,” Harry explained.

“Wow! Oh my Dad is going to be over the moon when he hears I’m dating Kate Kelly’s son – he’s a big fan,” she laughed.

“Well hopefully that’ll score me a few brownie points with your Dad,” Harry remarked with a grin.

“Oh I don’t think you’ll need that Harry – I think he’ll like you just fine. Anyone who makes his little girl happy makes him happy,” Emily reassured him as she planted a kiss on his lips.

“Well that’s good to know. Speaking of parents – I’d like to introduce you to my Dad and Laura. We usually have a family lunch on Sunday so maybe you could come to that this weekend if you’d like?” he asked hopefully, keen to take the next step in their relationship – introducing her to all of his family.

“I’d love to Harry – thank you,” Emily replied with a smile. “Mum and my step-father Rick and the twins are visiting next month so maybe you could meet them then,” Harry continued as Emily nodded enthusiastically and stated, “I think my folks are planning to visit then too - maybe we can get both of our families together then?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Harry enthused, glad she was as keen to meet the rest of his family as he was to meet hers. “Your step-father is Rick Ramirez then?” Emily asked, remembering reading somewhere that Kate Kelly was married to the famous Latin singer. “Sure is,” Harry confirmed. “Well I think my Mom will freak out when she hears she’s going to meet him - she’s as big a fan of his as my Dad is of your Mom,” Emily laughed as did Harry.

Emily’s expression then turned a bit more serious. “The one I’m really worried about us ‘going public’ with though is your little brother Mickey,” she stated a little ruefully. She had recently been appointed permanently as the third grade teacher at Harry’s younger siblings’ school when the regular teacher had ended up taking extended sick leave. While Mickey had generally been better behaved in her class since their first encounter he could still be a handful at times and she didn’t know how he was likely to react to finding out she was dating his big brother.

“Oh he’ll be fine,” Harry reassured her. “He’s a cheeky little bugger sometimes but he’s a good kid. And when he sees how happy you make his big brother I’m sure he’ll come round to the idea of us being together.” With that he gave her a quick kiss before quickly disappearing into the kitchen to serve up their dinner, a linguine dish which his father had taught him how to make.  
  


“This is really good Harry – I didn’t know you could cook so well,” Emily complimented him while they ate, thinking to herself that that was another attractive facet to him. “Thanks. My Dad is a pretty good cook so he taught me how,” he explained. “Well remind me to thank him on Sunday,” Emily replied with a smile.

After dinner and dessert they snuggled on the lounge together watching a movie, but it didn’t take long for the movie to be forgotten as they focused their attention on each other. As their kisses and caresses started to become more urgent, Harry summoned all his self-control and ever the gentleman as his father Remington had taught him, he pulled back a little for a moment, his eyes searching Emily’s. “I..ah..guess I should let you get home. That is..unless..?” he left the question unspoken but they both knew what he was asking. Emily smiled at him as she tenderly pushed back the lock of hair that had fallen across his forehead, knowing it was the right time for them to take that step.

She had fallen for the handsome, charming young detective as much as he had fallen for her and they both felt that they had found something special in each other. “I want to stay Harry,” she whispered as his lopsided grin got a bit wider and he whispered in return, “I want you to stay too,”…

**************************************************************

The next morning Harry was awoken by the insistent buzzing of his apartment doorbell. He struggled to open his eyes and as he did so a smile crossed his face as memories of the night he’d just spent with the woman he still held in his arms came back to him. Emily stirred a little at the sound of the doorbell but Harry pressed his lips to hers and murmured, “Go back to sleep Em – I’ll just get rid of whoever it is.”

He looked at his bedside clock to see it was just after 8. Wondering who could be at his door at this hour on a Saturday morning he pulled on some pajama pants and quickly ran a hand through his thick, dark hair. He walked to the apartment door, calling out as the doorbell buzzed again, ”Hang on I’m coming,”, hoping that he could get rid of whoever it was quickly so he could get back to the beautiful woman still sleeping in his bed.

He opened the door to find his father, step-mother and sister and brother standing there. “Morning Junior – why aren’t you dressed?” Remington asked as he looked at his eldest son’s state of undress. “Don’t tell me you forgot Mickey’s first baseball game of the season is on today Harry? We talked about it the other week and arranged to pick you up on the way remember?” Laura put in, thinking it a bit odd that her normally very organized step-son had clearly forgotten, as the four of them walked into the apartment.

“Oh is that today? Sorry – I thought it was next week,” Harry thought quickly on his feet. “Look how about you all go on ahead and I’ll meet you there – I don’t want to make you late,” he added quickly, trying desperately to think of a way to get his family out of there.

“It’s okay son - we can wait while you throw some clothes on. We’ve still got a bit of time before we need to be there,” Remington replied as he plonked himself down on the lounge and Harry started to panic a bit.

“Um well.. the thing is Dad.. I have company,” Harry said under his breath to his father as he subtly nodded towards the bedroom and looked rather uncomfortable.

“Ah I see,” Remington replied as he cocked an eyebrow at Harry and grinned.

“Well on second thoughts Junior..maybe it would be better if you met us there,” he announced as he got up from the lounge and Laura looked at him quizzically. “Why Rem? We just got here,” she asked. Remington went to subtly alert his wife to the fact that harry wasn’t alone when Mickey piped up, “I have to go the bathroom,” then quick as a flash went to run into the bedroom to go to the adjoining bathroom.

“Mickey – don’t…” Harry started to say. “Go in there!” his father finished for him but to no avail as Mickey ran into the bedroom and skidded to a halt when he spied his teacher, who was very much now awake, in his brother’s bed.

“Hi Miss Woods,” he greeted her with a surprised look as Emily blushed furiously and pulled the sheet up a bit higher. “Um hello Mickey.. nice to see you,” she mumbled hurriedly as he spun on his heel and walked back out to the living room.

“Harry – you didn’t tell me you were having a sleep over with Miss Woods!” he demanded of his older brother who looked very embarrassed as Olivia started giggling and Remington and Laura tried to hide their amused grins.

“Yes well..something like that mate. Um.. you see Mickey, Miss Woods.. I mean Emily and I have become very good friends and have been spending a bit of time together..,” Harry fumbled for an explanation as he shot his father and step-mother a ‘help me out here’ look.

Emily in the meantime had quickly thrown her clothes on and ran a quick hand through her hair, then taking a breath to steady her nerves she emerged from the bedroom. It wasn’t how she’d exactly planned on meeting Harry’s father and step-mother but there was no way around it now she figured.

“Hi – you must be Mr and Mrs Steele. I’m Emily Woods – but I guess you know that already,” she greeted them with a rueful smile as she came and stood by Harry and greeted Olivia as well. Remington and Laura smiled back at her in an effort to allay her embarrassment. “Nice to meet you Emily,” Laura greeted her warmly then added, “And please call me Laura.”

“And you can call me Remington. And I second that – it’s lovely to meet you Emily,” Remington said with a charming smile that Emily recognized as being very similar to his son’s.

“This isn’t exactly how I intended to introduce you all but that’s life I guess,” Harry put in with a grin.

“Indeed son,” Remington agreed with a cheeky grin. “But please forgive us for the intrusion – we’ll leave you two to your own devices eh? Junior you can meet us at the game later,” he added as Harry smiled and nodded gratefully.

Meanwhile Mickey had been standing there sizing up the situation. “Are you like boyfriend and girlfriend?” he asked his brother and teacher who exchanged a smile. “Yes we are Mickey,” Harry confirmed as he put an arm around Emily. “So you kiss and stuff?” Mickey asked as he screwed up his nose and the four adults all couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes we do squirt,” Harry replied.

“Well that’s just gross!” Mickey announced with disgust as Harry ruffled his hair. “Well one day you may not think so little brother,” he retorted. “Now how about you quickly go to the bathroom so you don’t miss the start of your game hey?”

Mickey nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. “Well I think it’s nice you’re dating,” Olivia announced. “Well thankyou Olivia – that’s lovely of you to say,” Emily replied with a warm smile. “I knew Harry liked you right from the start,” Olivia added proudly as Harry grinned at her and said with a shake of his head, “Yes you’re too smart for me little sis.”

“Would you like to join us at Mickey’s little league game Emily? That is if you haven’t got anything planned for this morning,” Laura invited her with a smile which Emily returned, grateful for the invitation. “Thankyou Laura I’d love to,” she replied as Harry beamed from ear to ear, glad she was getting on so well with his family.

Once Mickey had emerged from the bathroom, Remington, Laura and the kids went to leave. “We’ll see you there soon,” Harry told them as he jotted down the address of the baseball field. “Right you are son. Lovely to meet you again Emily,” Remington replied. “Sorry again for barging in on you like this but if there’s one thing you’ll learn about the Steele family Emily it’s that life can be very unpredictable,” Laura stated with a smile. “You can say that again my love,” Remington agreed with a grin as they ushered the kids out and said goodbye to Harry and Emily.

Once they were gone, Harry wrapped her in his arms. “Sorry about that – but the good thing I guess is now you’ve met all of that half of my family.”

“It’s fine Harry – slightly embarrassing but fine,” Emily reassured him with a laugh as Harry found himself laughing too. “I don’t know who was more shocked when he came into the bedroom – me or Mickey!” Emily giggled. “Well I think I’d like to arrange a few more ‘sleepovers’ with the delightful Miss Woods,” Harry chuckled as he gave her a meaningful look. “Just a few?” she teased him as she linked her arms around his neck. “Okay – a lot,” he corrected with a lopsided grin. “How about we pick up where we left off after Mickey’s game is over?” he asked as he brushed her lips with his. “Sounds like a plan Harry,” Emily smiled, the two of them looking forward to hitting a few ‘home runs’ of their own…


End file.
